Nothing but Trouble
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: Andrea, a beyond smart detective for the London police. She's just as odd as her soon to be flatmate Sherlock Holmes. Will John even be able to put up with the pair's constant banter ? Sherlock is in for a big surprise when he finds out she's got just the same amount of wit and sass as he does plus the brains to top it off. Oc/Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

" WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" She yelled across the room, even though nobody was speaking.

" Your breathing, moving thinking all of it, just stop." She whispered.

The police men left the area for Andrea to think.

Her light grey eyes darted over the body.

Twenty two years of age. Recent birthday, probably killed the night of her birthday.

She was drunk when she was killed. Eyes still bloodshot and the faint odor of her last breath let her know this.

Young drinker, but has been doing it for a while since she had scratch marks all over her phone charging outlet.

That would be the only explanation.

She was not sexually assaulted. She was mugged, jewelry from her hands and ears where stolen. Faint drops of blood where around the holes in her ears letting her know she was still alive when her, most likely male attacker came from behind her ripping expensive jewels from her ear lobes.

Andrea took in a breath.

The attacker had to be a head and shoulders higher than the woman, around six two and blond hair. She found a slightly curled strand on the woman's jacket.

This woman didn't know her attacker some stranger who followed her home.

Andrea sighed.

This death was an accident. No serial killer for her. The man had accidentally snapped her neck in the struggle to get her necklace, and she was paralyzed drunk unable to move, the rain came. Drowning the poor woman in the small trench.

Standing she went to head police chief. " Accidental murder, probably never see him again. But your suspect is six two- four blonde curly hair, young, late teens early twenties just like his victim. He's poor. Needs the money for something that's why he stole from her. Your suspect would be living in a shelter or in a park. But then again he will be out of London, feeling bad he will probably never come back to London."

Andrea watched her breath cloud in the cold air as her words settled.

" Good night. Call me if you have any questions."

Pulling her deep green scarf from her pocket she wrapped around her neck and tightened her dark coat. She began to walk home.

She pulled open her flats door, stepping in she took off her dark coat and hung her scarf beside it.

Andrea spoke to her owl Miriam. " Hello dear miss me?" She began to pet the white bird. The owl cooed, and jumped to the kitchen counter.

Pulling the bag of mice from the fridge she gave the snowy owl three. She gobbled up the mice quickly.

" Want to go to the old airplane hanger?"

Andrea often took the bird to old hanger to throw her ball to let the bird strech her wings.

Miriam chipped and flited to her cage.

" Okay, let me finish my tea."

Andrea had to take a cab to the old plane hanger. The cabbie would try to sneak a glance to try to see into the three foot tall cage.

The cab soon stoped and she got out and played the driver lifting the heavy owl cage and going into the hanger.

She unlocked the door with a key the police chief gave her for her helping him on so many cases. So she was allowed to use the hanger for what ever she needed.

She silently slipped in the door flicking on the light switch.

One by one the massive over head lights shone bright. Andrea slipped on her padded leather jacket and handling glove so she could let Miriam land on her arm.

She hummed a small tune, as she pulled open the cage for the big bird.

Miriam flew up excitedly before landing on Andrea's extended arm.

Pulling out the bright red foam ball from her jacket she threw it and the bird with a massive swoop took of after it. With a shrill call she caught the ball in the air and dropped it over by Andrea.

Andrea threw the ball for her bird once again, doing this for a good hour.

She soon retired later that night at two in the morning, for a well deserved sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea put the red marker between her teeth as she searched for potential flat mates.

She circled one, 221 baker street. She found it interesting. The way the add was worded so she began to dial the number.

" Hello?"

" Is this John or Sherlock?" She said skipping the formalities.

" Ah, this is John. What, why are you calling?"

" I wish to inform you I saw the ad in the paper for a new flatmate. I want you to know I will be dropping in around twelve o clock."

"And what is your name?" John asked as she heard him scribble on a notebook.

" Andrea Nightingale. Have a good day mister Watson."

Andrea hung up the phone. Miriam sat on her perch and almost looked as if she was giving her a disapproving look.

" What? I told him to have a good day." The owl ruffled her feathers and put her head back in her wing.

Andrea huffed.

It was eleven thirty. She needed to be heading over to 221 baker street. Andrea slipped her brown coat over her shoulders, pulling her dark hair out from underneath the from the cloth. She wrapped her green scarf around her neck, grabbing her purse she stuffed her phone Into her pocket.

She shut and locked her door behind her. Before heading to the flat 221 baker street.

Andrea knocked on the door three times before an almost elderly woman opened the door.

"Hello, you must be the one John told me about. Come on in dear."

The woman let Andrea inside the warm flat.

" I'm misses Hudson, the landlord I suppose. The flat that is being rented out is upstairs, follow me." Andrea followed the smiling woman who was rambling up the stairs.

The woman rapped on the door that split the two floors in half.

" Sherlock, John open up!"

She heard footsteps, a man with dark curly hair held open the door he gave a small smile to misses Hudson and looked at me.

" Nightingale, come in."

He said it with a monotone voice, not near as excited to see her as he was miss Hudson.

Interesting.

The door shut behind him.

The man stuck out his hand, " Sherlock Holmes. "

Andrea quriked one of her brows.

She took his had not to shake it but to examine it.

" Violin or Volia?" Sherlock smiled pleased with the woman.

" Violin."

" Fifteen years of experience yeah, not in a relationship, close friendship, one. Hmm... Ah older brother. You hate him, but might be upset if something happened to him. " Her grey eyes scanned his face.

" Aha! Fellow sociopath and brilliant mind. Holmes I might like you."

Sherlock gave a broad smile.

" I think I might be found of you too. When did you start deductions?"

Andrea shrugged.

" It's relatively clear you probably already know but for the sake of conversation, I started when I was five years old. I like watching people. Social interaction not that much, And you Sherlock?"

"Same, I don't like much interaction with the human species."

Andrea unwrapped the scarf from her neck. " When do you suppose I move in?"

" Tomorrow, or today. It doesn't matter."

Andrea smiled.

" I hope you like owls." And with that she left 221 baker street.


End file.
